Nightmare
Nightmare is a song made by singer Halsey, it was released on May 17, 2019. Lyrics Intro Now I lay me down to sleep I pray the Lord, my soul to keep If I shall die before I wake I pray the Lord, my soul to take Chorus I, I keep a record of the wreckage in my life I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind They talk shit, but I love it every time And I realize 1 I've tasted blood and it is sweet I've had the rug pulled beneath my feet I've trusted lies and trusted men Broke down and put myself back together again Stared in the mirror and punched it to shatters Collected the pieces and picked out a dagger I've pinched my skin in between my two fingers And wished I could cut some parts off with some scissors Pre-Chorus "Come on, little lady, give us a smile" No, I ain't got nothin' to smile about I got no one to smile for, I waited a while for A moment to say I don't owe you a goddamn thing Chorus I, I keep a record of the wreckage in my life I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind They talk shit, but I love it every time And I realize Post-Chorus I'm no sweet dream, but I'm a hell of a night That I'm no sweet dream, but I'm a hell of a night 2 No, I won't smile, but I'll show you my teeth And I'ma let you speak if you just let me breathe I've been polite, but won't be caught dead Lettin' a man tell me what I should do with my bed Keep my exes in check in my basement 'Cause kindness is weakness, or worse, you're complacent I could play nice or I could be a bully I'm tired and angry, but somebody should be Pre-Chorus "Come on, little lady, give us a smile" No, I ain't got nothin' to smile about I got no one to smile for, I waited a while for A moment to say I don't owe you a goddamn thing Chorus I, I keep a record of the wreckage in my life I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind They talk shit, but I love it every time And I realize I, I keep a record of the wreckage in my life I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind They talk shit, but I love it every time And I realize Bridge Someone like me can be a real nightmare, completely aware But I'd rather be a real nightmare, than die unaware, yeah Someone like me can be a real nightmare, completely aware But I'm glad to be a real nightmare, so save me your prayers Chorus I, I keep a record of the wreckage in my life I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind They talk shit, but I love it every time And I realize I, I keep a record of the wreckage in my life I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind They talk shit, but I love it every time And I realize Post-Chorus I'm no sweet dream, but I'm a hell of a night That I'm no sweet dream, but I'm a hell of a night Why It Sucks #The production sounds simillar to Without Me. #The song immediately flopped the day it came out, a month later, but then the song was charted at number 27. #The music video is very seizure inducing. #The album cover is ridiculous as she sticks out her tongue with her pinky's in her mouth. Redeeming Qualities #The beat actually is pretty well produced. #Halsey's vocals sound amazing. #At least it gives out a positive message. Videos Category:Halsey songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that flopped Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Bad Songs with Good Messages Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals